


Bridesmaids

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [6]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Father of the Bride movies, I hope youre as hyped for the wedding as I am, Movie Night, The Night Before The Wedding, building hype for the wedding, girls night in, she makes presents for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 6 of Chris and Ashley's life together. It's the day before the wedding! Ashley prepares gifts for everyone and they end off the night with a double feature of the Father of the Bride movies.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bridesmaids

_ October 12, 2019 _ ; the day that Ashley was most excited about was now one day away. Emily had planned and triple checked everything leading up to the day. Ashley hadn’t texted Chris hardly at all, which made her anxious, but there was a lot to do the day before her wedding and she was busy making sure everything was perfect. After all, you only get one of these.

First things first, Emily came over to the Washington mansion where the girls were staying the night before. Josh had gotten permission from his parents since they were going to be out of town. None of the girls were due to come until later, so Ashley had time to prepare. Emily had the dresses in tow, along with robes that had the girls names on them. She hung the dresses in the bonus room.

Ashley assisted her bring them in along with the baskets that Ashley decided to make for each of the girls and guys. Inside would be items that each person liked, wanted, or needed along with a handwritten note that was filled with memories they shared. She took the fancy paper that Emily had bought and started off with writing the notes, including one for Chris to read. They had decided to write a note for each other to read while they were getting ready for the wedding.

Next, Ashley went out to buy the items for the baskets. For Josh, she bought lemon heads and Warheads along with a bottle of his favorite rum. Mike got gummi bears, and a set of earplugs. For Matt, a family size bag of Skittles, MnMs, and a big box of Hot Tamales. 

Jessica got a ferrero rochers, a bag of cool ranch Doritos, and a onesie that had a cow on it that said, “sorry I’m a bit MOOdy today”. For Sam she got rice cakes, dried fruit, and a gift card to Trader Joe’s. Nat got a 3 pack of cinnamon gum, a bag of cheeto puffs, and a new phone charger. She even got things for Emily, an atomic fireball, a face mask, and polaroid paper.

She went back to the empty mansion and put things into baskets while listening to the wedding playlist that Sam made for her. She assembled every basket to be perfect and took the girl’s baskets to the bonus room where the dresses were. She stood there, taking in the fact she was actually getting married. It wasn’t a dream, although it sure had been magical putting things into plan to make this day thanks to Emily.

She shut the door to that room and laid the boy’s baskets on the table so that Emily could take them over later on. Ashley looked at the time on her phone when Natasha texted that the girls were outside. She opened the front door and they came walking up. Nat and Sam had their hands full with bags presumably of makeup and and hair tools.

Jessica only had a bag from Taco Bell in hers, “I had a craving. Don’t worry I got you food too. We figured you hadn't eaten today.”

After they came and sat their stuff down, Ashley turned on the TV and put in the DVD of the movie they were watching first, “Father of the Bride”, one of Ashley’s favorites and as it would happen, very fitting. Everyone cuddled up on the couch.

“I  _ cannot _ understand why you  _ pick _ to eat that  _ garbage _ ,” Sam said, scrunching her face up as she watched Jessica take a bite of her quesarito.

“It’s good,” she muffled in response.

Ashley looked over at Jessica, “I don’t know what  _ she’s _ eating, but my taco is pretty good.”

Sam shook her head and turned her attention toward the movie. When the wedding scene came up, Ashley could feel herself getting emotional. Sam grabbed the box of tissues they had on the coffee table and handed it to Ashley.

“Guys. I’m getting  _ married _ tomorrow.”

“I would hope so. I wouldn’t have spent all that money on a dress for a girls night out,” Sam joked.

Jessica chuckled, “I need you to get quick on that baby making so that she has a friend.”

“I don’t think we’ll have any problem with that,” Ashley winked.

“Especially if you wear something  _ spicy _ under that dress," Nat added.

The four of them laughed, occasionally breaking into conversation about the plot. As the credit rolled, Sam reached into her bag.

“For the second movie, we need face masks.”

Ashley got up and put in “Father of the Bride: Part 2” because she was dedicated to watching them both together as often as she could. As the opening monologue happened on the screen, Sam put masks on all of them.

“I don’t think I knew there was a second one,” Jessica noted as the movie started.

Ashley and Nat gave each other a knowing smile, “I think you’ll like it.”

Part way through the movie, Jessica looked over at Ashley, “I say for my next kid we do it together.”

“You’re already thinking about another?” Natasha asked.

“I mean, some day, yeah.”

“I think I’d be cool to have our babies together, but you gotta focus on this one first.”

Jessica shrugged in response, and when the movie was coming to the end and the babies were being born, she started to cry. Ashley wrapped her arm around her.

“Do you guys think I’ll be a good mom?”

“I think the fact you’re worried about being a good mom is a good start,” Sam said leaning in on her other side.

The movie ended and Ashley sighed, “That is the signal that it is time for us to go to bed. I love you guys so much.”

“I know I speak for us all when I say that we love you more. Get some sleep, you’ve got a big day ahead of you,” Nat said after standing up and offering Ashley a hand up.

Ashley took a deep breath as she made her way to her room. She picked Josh’s man cave that he had as a bedroom while the other 3 spread out amongst the guest bedrooms. She curled up in the comforter which she had crashed in several times in the past. After setting her alarm, she fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
